A prior art branch cutter has a long handle and a tool portion. By pulling a rope, the tool portion will drive a cutting portion for cutting branches at a higher place. The user can cut the branch at a lower place. The user can operate the branch cutter easily.
The branch cutter is an effective tool to cut branches at higher places. However, a great arm of force is necessary for cutting a branch. Thus it is has a great volume. In the prior art the cutter is foldable for storage.
In one improvement structure, a plurality of gears are formed as a gear set. A screwing unit is installed on the gear set. When the screwing means is released, the gear set can be used to adjust the orientation of the tool portion. Then the screw is tightened for achieving the objects of folding and extension.
However, above mentioned structure has a complicated structure and the gear set is very complicated. In use of the branch cutter, the screwing unit must be tightened and released repeatedly. Thus a hand tool for driving the screwing unit is necessary and as a result, the user feels busy for further adjusting the state of the branch cutter. The prior art branch cutter is needed to be improved.